


Beyond The Void

by SweetyGreeny



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetyGreeny/pseuds/SweetyGreeny
Summary: Bruno was swallowed into a black hole, doing so to protect the one he loves. Where he ends up, though, he has no idea. He just knows it's not somewhere he wants to be.
Relationships: Bruno | Antinomy/Fudou Yuusei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Beyond The Void

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this very quickly, so I don't know how good it is? I just wanted to experiment with my writing and 5Ds is incredibly good for that kind of stuff. Enjoy!  
> (btw I do know Galaxy is spelt without a capital, but the capital here indicates this word is something more)

The sound of crashing waves.

The feeling of cool wind brushing over skin.

The overwhelming smell of salt.

Grey eyes glistened as they flickered open, the light harsh, forcing them to adjust.

A man standing alone squinted as he raised an arm to shade himself, his vision taking an unusually long time to focus.

He could see...sand?  
He could also see blue water rolling up onto the shore.

And when he turned behind him...more sand?

On one side, it was an endless desert, on the other, an endless ocean. The only thing that really made the area he stood on a beach were the few rocks and palm trees scattered about.

But apart from that, each side clearly led to nowhere.

Where was he?  
Who was he?

And even weirder,  
why did this all feel so familiar?

The man looked down, lifting his large hands to stare at them.

On them were white gloves.

Grey eyes shifted back up to see someone standing in front of him, shimmering unusually.

A mirage?

No, it moved along with him, copying him.  
Reflecting him.

He wasn’t sure how, but he lifted an arm to experiment, and the shimmering body in front of him did the same.

Oh, so this was him.

He wore red visors, the accessory hiding the majority of his face. On his body clung a tight body suit, padded to protect him with shoulder guards that made him look even bigger than he already was; more intimidating.

When scanning his eyes further up, he found his hair was blue, spiked up and wild looking.

Suddenly he remembered.

Antinomy.

His name was Antinomy.

But...no, that didn’t sit right.

Antinomy.

_Antinomy?_

Was he Antinomy?

He looked back down at his hands.

It didn’t feel right, his heart was screaming in protest.

No he wasn’t, that wasn’t him. His hair...it sat flat on his head, it was styled naturally.

These gloves, he didn’t wear them, this outfit wasn’t _his_.

And these visors...these horrible visors...he never…?

The man looked back up, and a different being gleamed back in return.

Yes, that was him, it had to be him.

And his name, it was…

_“Bruno.”_

He spoke it aloud in marvelous realisation.

Yes, yes!  
Bruno!  
He was Bruno!

The mirage _(reflection?)_ in front of him smiled - it was a warm, thankful smile - and slowly disappeared before him.

Bruno stood still for a confused second, before immediately slapping his hands to his face and feeling it in fear, then quickly moved to his chest and patted down his torso.

He sighed in relief.

He was still here, he was fine. Although...he didn’t know where _here_ was.

All he knew was it was familiar, the environment incredibly reminiscent.

He was...found, on a beach? Found in...a city.

A city called…  
Neo Domino.

A sound suddenly surrounded him, something so loud and haunting.

Bruno thought it was heavy breaths - shaky ones - followed with strained noises.

It was horrible, beyond awful. Why did it make his head hurt so much? Why did it make his teeth grind, his heart bleed?

He covered his ears with shaking hands, but the sound didn’t stop, didn’t even muffle.

It was a person, it was someone Bruno _knew_ , but he had no idea who.

It was horrible, such a dreadful noise, but he just couldn’t place it.

How did he get here?  
How did he get here?

_How did I get here?_

_“Bruno…”_

His head shot up.

He didn’t say that, but whoever did made his heart beat.

“Hello?” he yelled, voice reaching nowhere.

He needed to remember where he used to be, he needed to remember that _voice_.

With an angry frown, Bruno dropped his head down, but froze upon seeing the red visors from before, lying in the sand directly under him.

These visors, though...they were broken.

 _“Bruno”_ the voice spoke again, choking through a clear sob.

Antinomy...he _was_ Antinomy.  
But he _is_ Bruno.

And before he was here, he was…flying amongst the stars.

No, not flying, _riding_.

He had a bike? Wait...a D-Wheel. It was for dueling, he was dueling amongst the stars - until a black hole swallowed him.

That must’ve been it, the reason why he ended up in this strange place; a black hole.

No one knew where they went, what they did, what lies on the other side. So that’s where he must’ve been.

But there was someone else with him, someone riding beside him.  
They were important, Bruno knew they were so very important.

_“Bruno.”_

The voice made his head ring, that voice he could recognise anywhere.

_“Bruno.”_

It felt like home, that voice was home.

_“Bruno!”_

Grey eyes shot wide open, a glint of brilliant recognition.

“Yusei!”

The sky immediately clouded over, the horizon suddenly lighting up in an unnatural light. Bruno was forced to cover his eyes from the blinding flash, grunting as he cowered from whatever forces were taking place.

Then, like a camera flash, the light vanished, and that terrible sound only became louder.

Bruno unsurely, slowly, moved his arm from his face - immediately regretting doing so after what he saw across the ocean.

On the horizon played a scene, flashing similar to a large projector, and in the scene showed a man bent over his desk - shuddering.

Bruno recognised him immediately.

He could recognise Yusei anywhere.

Any other time he would’ve been happy to see the other, overjoyed even, but this picture playing before him was agonising.

Yusei was in his room, forehead pressed into his desk and tears streaming down his cheeks. He was shaking so violently, so painfully; his hands desperately clutching onto something.

Bruno had to squint to make out what it was, and his breath stopped upon seeing it.

In Yusei’s shaking hands were broken, red visors.

“Bruno…” Yusei sobbed, clearly unable to hold back his grief.

No, no this isn’t how Yusei should look.  
This isn’t how Yusei should sound.

This isn’t what _he_ was supposed to do for Yusei.

Bruno’s job was to protect him, to do anything to keep him safe, to keep him _happy_.

“Yusei…” Bruno whispered, slowly standing without blinking once.

What he was seeing wasn’t a slideshow, nor a repeat, he knew it was _now_.

“Yusei!” Bruno yelled as he stepped forward, arm reaching out desperately.

But he didn’t get far, as the ground beneath him became unstable, and Bruno found his foot sinking. His wide eyes shot downwards to see water instead of sand, and he whipped his head around to find the desert had vanished to turn into a raging sea.

He couldn’t make sense of it - anxiety clouding his mind - and desperately screeched Yusei’s name before being viciously dragged down and submerged in the waters.

Yusei’s awful sobs became muffled, but to Bruno, they were still so clear. At this point he was happy to drown, he couldn’t bear it.

At least, he was waiting for it, but he found he could still breathe normally; and he opened his scrunched eyes to see a perfect blue before him. It didn’t feel like the ocean, but more like...the sky?

Just as he thought it, that floating feeling vanished, and within a second he was falling.

Bruno let out a piercing scream, reaching up to grab at nothing while his eyes stung with frightened tears.

_“STOP! PLEASE!”_

He yelled desperately, his stomach lurching as he fell forever into nothing. All he could hear was the wind assaulting his ears, all he could feel was the painful chill of fear.

He couldn’t make it stop, no matter how far he reached he couldn’t grab onto anything, and he took a shuddering breath through his teeth as he clenched his fists into white knuckles.

_“ENOUGH!”_

Painfully, his body came to an immediate halt, back arching to a near impossible angle without breaking - making him cry out in agony. Around him, the bright blue bled into a sinister black; a darkness that was total nothingness.

Bruno could only hear his heavy breaths, could only feel the few petrified tears falling from his bloodshot eyes. His beating heart was so loud, the ringing in his ears was insanely deafening, but he was still.

He was still, and he was afraid.

That stillness shattered as his body was dropped to a non-existent ground with a grunt; leaving him to lie in the void.

Bruno waited to move, waited to hear something, and clenched his shaking hands as he stared into the black.

Then, once more, the sobbing started.

Yusei’s awful, awful sobbing.

“...please” he begged into nothing, voice hoarse from exhaustion. “Please, no more, please…”

The sobbing didn’t stop, the crying for Bruno’s name, the heartbreak with each cracked whimper.

And even worse, the _guilt_ he could hear in Yusei’s beautiful voice.

The guilt Yusei felt for _him_.

“Don’t, Yusei” Bruno raised an arm to his face, covering his eyes as he bit his quivering lip. “Don’t be so kind to me.”

The sobbing got louder, silent tears dropping from Bruno’s dead eyes. The noise was just attacking him, becoming louder the more he tried to ignore it, echoing around him in an endless loop.

It was excruciating; each shaky breath stabbing into him, each whine tearing under his skin.

Was he in hell?  
Could this be limbo?

Some place to torture him for hurting the one he loved, for hurting the one he lived for. A place where he’s forced to listen to the heartbreak _he_ caused the person so precious to him.

“This isn’t what I wanted” he cried, unable to hear himself amongst the piercing cries.

Bruno shook violently as he took a deeper breath.

_“THIS ISN’T WHAT I WANTED!”_

The sobbing stopped.

Bruno could feel a shift around him, staying frozen before cautiously peeking out from under his arm to see…

Darkness.

He blinked.

“Bruno?”

Said man gasped as a face he recognised popped into view, making him sit up and try to turn to scramble back, falling once more from the panic to end up sitting up clumsily with wild eyes.

“Y...Yusei?”

The other was there, staring at him with wide, curious eyes. But there was something different - something off - about this Yusei.

There was a slight rainbow shimmer around his body, and he wasn’t completely opaque.

“Were you still asleep? It’s already noon” Yusei spoke, a tinge of amusement in his voice as his lips curled into a warm smile.

Bruno furrowed his brow, unsure what to say.

Before he could answer, Yusei’s body was wrapped in a magnificent light, and with a gasp Bruno watched as it burst before him in a dazzling gleam.

He blinked quickly, trying to force his eyes to focus, and when they did he saw something he couldn’t quite make out.

Within the darkness surrounding him, up above, sat one shining light.

It was so far away, twinkling angelically; identical to a star.

He jumped as a similar voice spoke again, looking behind him to see another Yusei - two, actually - both doing different things.

A voice came from in front of him, Bruno whipping his head around to see four more Yuseis.

Then voices appeared from either side of him, the man standing to spin on the spot, seeing multiple Yuseis walking around him.

They were all copies, all coated in that rainbow glint, but somehow they all looked familiar.

He noticed one Yusei was carrying a bag of groceries, another inspecting a computer chip, the one next to him wearing his riding suit and flushing red.

These weren’t copies, Bruno realised, but memories.

Some were frowning, others were pouting, but the majority of them were smiling. And they went on further than Bruno could see.

He was completely surrounded, lost among them all, and every single one of them was a memory he shared with Yusei.

Bruno spun in a circle again, unsure how to process what he was seeing. It was a complete mess of sounds considering each of them were having a different conversation, and he tried to reach out - tried to touch one - only for his hand to phase through them.

He couldn’t make sense of this at all.

Without warning, one of the Yuseis in front of him lit up - similar to the first he saw - and Bruno looked up after being near blinded to see a second light glittering next to the first one.

“What is…?” he muttered to himself, gasping as the Yusei’s all around began to shine.

They slowly lit up one by one, becoming a curoscating harmony of silver and white. The light was overbearing, so much so that Bruno immediately covered his face and squeezed his eyes shut tight as he waited for whatever was happening to pass.

It was clamorous all around him, both audibly and visually, and he stood still until the chaos he _felt_ descended into nothing but a safe hum.

Bruno slowly moved his hands from his face, grey orbs opening and timidly looking around to find every Yusei previously crowding him now gone. His eyes widened, though, when something extraordinary began.

In front of him, the used-to-be darkness was being peppered in spots of light; not just above him, but surrounding him.

It glittered down like an illuminescent rain, sparkling with such a purity Bruno didn’t think to be possible.

The darkness had been lit, the void no longer there, instead replaced with…

Replaced...with?

With a _what?_

“A Galaxy.”

A new voice spoke, Bruno shooting his head toward the source.

Across from him, just an arms reach away, stood a single Yusei. Although, unlike the others, this Yusei didn’t hold that rainbow shimmer the others did.

Instead, the Yusei before him gleamed in a beautiful white, his body sparkling as if it were covered in the most flawless assemblage of diamonds.

He was beyond breathtaking.

“A Galaxy?” Bruno questioned, the angelic Yusei nodding in answer.

“Your life was for him” he spoke, stepping towards the taller man.  
“Your heart, your breath, your _world_. Every single beat, every single movement, was all for Yusei Fudo.”

The shining Yusei moved closer with each word, and Bruno felt no fear.  
He was simply captivated.

“In fact, you were so desperate in your need to treasure Yusei Fudo” the being continued, softly placing a hand on Bruno’s chest, “that you grew a soul.”

Bruno’s chest suddenly ignited in a soothing pink light, grey eyes staring down in amazement before looking back towards the godlike being - who offered a grateful smile before speaking once more.

“A soul filled with love.”

Bruno felt his body become lighter as the dazzling pink from his chest spread; blue hair waving around as if he were floating.

He could feel a warmth course through his body, a power run eagerly up his spine to the tips of his fingers and toes - with the exhaustion he previously felt vanishing completely.

It was a beautiful sensation, a feeling of pure light taking over his body, and he felt his floating feet touch the ground as the shining being before him lowered him with a hand still glued to his chest.

The Yusei look alike stepped back, leaving Bruno to stand and blink in bewilderment. His skin was now faintly glowing, while he no longer felt a single ounce of pain anywhere on his body. He felt...beyond human, and even android.

“Why...me?” he asked, the other Yusei smiling at him.

“The universe is filled with love, Bruno. Each Galaxy, each star, each _being._ It’s how it expands.”

Bruno looked up at the stars surrounding him, eyes glistening as they reflected in them. “So every star I can see, it’s…”

“A purified form of your emotion, all turned into something anew for Yusei Fudo.”

Bruno couldn’t look away, couldn’t tear his eyes from the glittering space around him. A Galaxy entirely made for them, for the feelings they shared, for the way they cherished each other to the bitter end.

And even with all this, Bruno still thought Yusei deserved more.

“What about Yusei?” he asked, the being’s smile unmoving.

“He’s on Earth, and will stay there for as long as his heart beats.”

Bruno went silent for a moment, before hesitantly asking “And...when it doesn’t?”

The shining being didn’t answer that - not verbally, at least - and instead kept his smile as he looked up into the stars. Bruno followed his line of sight, eyes lighting up in understanding as he looked into his Galaxy.

He didn’t know if he truly deserved it, or how someone like him could ever have a soul, but he couldn’t help the way his heart beat in a symphony of joy; the light around him becoming a warmer glow.

There was just one more thing, just one more loose end he had to tie.

“Please…”

Bruno spoke, fear no longer residing within him.

“Please, let me see him.”

…

Yusei stood at his favourite place within Neo Domino, staring over the lookout to observe the city in silence.

His eyes were red, his hair a mess, and he couldn’t stop the pounding headache that had been hammering for weeks.

A year it’d been, an entire year since the Ark Cradle incident.

It had been difficult with everyone leaving the city, and even though he knew their bonds were stronger than simply living together, he couldn’t help that heavy feeling of loneliness pushing down on his chest.

It wasn’t about his friends leaving the city behind, though, and he unfortunately always knew that.

It was easy to think about everyone else, to wonder how they’re doing and wishing them well. Yet the one person he couldn’t let go, the one person he still thought about, the one person that truly never left the city with him in the cruelest way.

Yusei took an uneven breath and gripped the handrail tight, trying to hold back the tears that were already stinging at his eyes.

It hurt too much, being away from him hurt too much. It was horrible of him to think, it was horrible of him to _feel_ , but out of everyone, Bruno was the one he truly couldn’t bear parting with the most.

The tears began to slip, Yusei dropping his head as he bit his lip and tried to hold back his sobs.

He just wanted to see him, just one more time.

_Just one more time._

“Yusei.”

Yusei jumped and whipped around, pressing his back against the rail with wide eyes. Those blue eyes that went even wider when seeing who spoke his name.

A familiar blue haired mechanic stood in front of him, a comforting smile resting on the man’s lips.

It couldn’t be anyone else.

“B... _Bruno?”_

Said man nodded casually, eyes twinkling in joy. Yusei’s head practically shut down.

He was going to faint.

“Woah!” Bruno exclaimed as he moved forward to catch a falling Yusei in his arms, the smaller landing into his chest and gripping onto him tight.

“Y...you’re…” Yusei started, gripping even tighter onto the other’s shirt.

“I’m here, Yusei.”

The smaller looked up, blue orbs as wide as saucers when he stared with far too much confliction at the handsome face above him.

“...how?” Yusei shook his head, unable to understand, “Was it Moment? Or the Crimson Dragon?”

Bruno smiled fondly, lifting a hand to tenderly rest upon Yusei’s face.

“It was _you_.”

The smaller stood still, completely unable to comprehend it. Even so, his eyes watered up, and he realised he truly didn’t care how or why the one he loved was currently holding him in his arms.

Just as long as he was here.

“Bruno, I-” Yusei started, choking around the lump in his throat. “I- Bruno...I...I didn’t…”

It was no use, he couldn’t compose himself.

Yusei broke down, digging his face into Bruno’s chest as he cried.

A ghost? A miracle? A figment of his imagination?  
He didn’t care, he couldn’t find it in him to care, because the warmth radiating from the man holding him was all he could care about.

He’d been so desperate to get him back, so why should he care?

Bruno let him cry, moving a hand to the back of Yusei’s head and placing his lips atop his crown in a soft kiss.

He wanted the moment to last forever, but he knew something even better was waiting for them, and he only had so much time,

“Listen, Yusei” Bruno whispered, still holding him tight “I can’t stay.”

Yusei went still for a moment, but sniffled quietly as he moved to press his cheek against Bruno’s chest and closed his eyes.

“Yeah, I think I knew that.”

Bruno chuckled lightly, pressing another kiss atop Yusei’s head.

“You don’t need to cry, though, because I’m waiting.”

That made Yusei open his eyes, the words clearly confusing him, and he blinked as Bruno stepped back to grab his chin between a forefinger and thumb.

“There’s a Galaxy out there, a place where I’m waiting.”

The smaller man made a perplexed expression, causing Bruno to chuckle again.

“Just get through this life, Yusei, and then we have eternity ahead of us.”

Yusei could feel his heartbeat pounding, the warmth coming from Bruno more divine than it had ever been.

The man was truly glowing.

“I…” Yusei started, unsure how to place his words, “a lifetime...is a long time to wait.”

“Even for eternity?” Bruno smiled.

Yusei let out a huff of amusement as he smiled back, dropping his head to push it back into Bruno’s chest.

“Even for eternity.”

The taller hugged him tight, letting his glow envelope the one he loved, “Well, I’ll be waiting.”

Yusei nodded into his chest, looking back up when Bruno placed a hand on his cheek once more.

Their eyes shimmered as they stared into each other; the familiarity of it so comforting, so unbelievably soothing. Something they both missed so dearly when being apart, and would miss for the few more years they’d need to be.

That feeling of home never rested with Neo Domino, and they both knew it all too well.

Slowly, Bruno began to lean down, and Yusei eagerly stood on his tiptoes as Bruno cradled the smaller’s face in his hands.

Their lips touched - it was a spark - and it was the most comforted Yusei had felt in a long time.

They stayed pressed together, Bruno opening his mouth and Yusei following suit, deepening the kiss to implant as much of themselves into the other as they could.  
The two knew they could never forget each other, but a reminder never hurt.

Bruno began glowing, from his chest throughout his body, and a small whirlwind started around them as he did. They gripped onto each other tight, desperate to make the other stay, but it was inevitable with Bruno getting brighter.

Eventually, the light became overwhelming, and the two flashed a bright, blinding spark that cracked over the skylines of the city.

It was a beautiful pink, a wonderful warmth, and when it died down, Yusei was left standing alone.

Although, funnily enough, he didn’t feel sad about it at all.

No, instead, he showed an adoring smile as he turned to look over the lookout; staring past Neo Domino and into the night sky.

It was there he saw it, a shining star - slightly tinted a soft pink - that he knew was sparkling extra bright for him.

Not a star, but a Galaxy.

A Galaxy where eternity awaited.

It twinkled at him magnificently.

“I love you, too” Yusei whispered, unable to get the blush off his cheeks.

The universe was filled with love - was made from love - but even knowing that, Yusei still thought a lifetime was far too long to wait for eternity.


End file.
